


Black Holes in Winter

by ChocoBear



Category: Romance - Fandom
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Romance, Winter, Young Love, childhood best friends, do you wanna build a snowman, rich people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoBear/pseuds/ChocoBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year at her parent's annual Christmas parties, Audrey Romane is forced to dance with the sons of wealthy companies, her parent's attempt to make her fall in love. However, this year her best friend sneaks her out and takes her on a snowy journey. Little did Audrey know that the black holes that are her best friend's eyes might just suck her in and not let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Holes in Winter

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful..." I sing as I run products through my long, curly hair. It's the evening of Christmas Eve and once again the Romanes are hosting a party. Every year, it's always the same. Soft glowing lights all around our luxurious mansion and a Christmas tree the size of a two story house with strangers socializing around it or making out in one of our many rooms.

God I was sick and tired of this boring party. Ever since I was ten, my parents have been trying to set me up with other wealthy sons of famous companies. I'm seventeen now and there hasn't been a single year that I don't dance with a son. Sure, they were good-looking, but their personalities were ugly. Most of them were conceited and boring. There was only one guy that I almost considered worthy of dating me. However, that idea was thrown out the window when I saw him digging in his nose and eating a slimy booger.

No way was I gonna kiss that guy even if he was like a prince.

"Audrey!" yells my mom, disrupting my singing. "Come down! Guests are arriving!"

I roll my eyes as I reply,"Yes, Ma!" With one last look in the mirror, I head downstairs where my doom awaits me.

"You look stunning, darling." says my mom as she approaches me at the bottom of the grand staircase. She has a proud glint in her eyes. "All the sons will be drooling over you. Just like how your father did to me."

Okay, eww.

With that said, my mom began to drag me towards the front door to greet the guests. After almost everyone arrives, she hauls me over to a son. He introduces himself and asks me to dance. I feel the gaze of my parents and Horse-Face's parents on us so there is no way I could refuse.

As we glide on the dance floor, I feel his hand travel lower than it should. Before I could react, he pulls my body close to his with his hand lingering on my butt.

Trying to sound alluring, he whispers,"How about we ditch this party and go somewhere more private?"

I jerk my body away and spit in his face. "Go hump a tree, you dick." I storm up the stairs and slam the door that's connected to my room, unnoticed by my parents.

I am so done with these vile men. That wasn't the first time one of the sons have tried to do that. It's sickening. Why are girls like me pressured to marry men who only likes what he sees? If I'm going to be forced to marry guys so shallow, I'd rather remain unmarried for the rest of my life.

If only my prince charming would appear.

Lost in my thoughts, I walk onto my balcony and stare up at the starry night sky. I was enjoying the peaceful silence when I heard not so graceful footsteps walk through the snow. I turn towards the noise and am met with black eyes whose owner looks like he was just caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. I immediately feel a soft smile grow on my face.

Mason Rodgers. My best friend.

He makes a small wave with his hand as his deep voice spoke. "Hey, Dri. Having fun?"

I scoff. "What do you think?"

"Yeah thought so. Well, if you're not too busy staring at the stars, would you accompany a gentleman on a snowy stroll to the closest Burger King?"

"What do you think?" I tease.

"I think that you could use some greasy fries." Mason says with a dimpled grin.

I chuckle as I turn to grab my coat and scarf. Since my parents didn't approve of me leaving a party early, I have to climb down from the balcony to meet Mason. Like the clumsy idiot I am, I slip and fall right on the poor guy. Thank god the snow cushions our fall.

"On second thought," grunts Mason,"maybe we should go get salad."

"Oh shut up." I laugh while smacking Mason's arm. After getting most of the snow off our clothes, we start to walk towards my favorite fast-food place, Burger King.

Mason and I have been best friends ever since I was six. We were both forced to tag along on an urgent meeting our parents had to attend. Since I was mature for my age, I had no problem talking to the eight years old Mason. We hit it off and stuck to each other like hot glue on paper. I was there for him when he had his first bad break-up. He was there for me when I first got my period and wanted Oreo ice cream. It was an amazing relationship and is still going on strong. So it is no surprise that it feels comfortable when we walk to Burger King in silence with only a few words here and there.

We make it to Burger King and eat to our heart's content. We are there for about an hour until we decide to go to our favorite place, the cherry blossom tree. In the past, whenever we had a problem or when our house felt suffocating, we would head to the special tree. Of course at this time of the year, it isn't in bloom, but the cherry blossom tree is still just as breath-taking under the glow of the white snow as it would be during spring.

As we walk up to the tree, I hear Mason start to sing. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Grinning like a clown, I sing back,"Come on. Let's go and play."

We sing the whole song as well as a 'Let it Go' duet while making a snowman family to accompany the tree in the moonlight. Once we're done, I mischievously create a snowball and throw it straight at Mason's head. He turns around with a playful challenging look in his black orbs. In a blink of an eye, he throws a snowball that lands right on my nose.

Now you asked for it.

I charge at him with multiple snowballs in hand. He mirrors my movements. Next thing I know, we are flat on our backs in the snow laughing like idiots under the radiance of the moonlight.

Wiping away tears, I say,"God you are way more fun than those atrocious guys at the party."

"Yeah." says Mason with a chuckle. Suddenly, his whole attitude changes from playful to serious when he asks,"Do your parents still try to hook you up with those sons?"

Startled by his change in tone, I softly reply,"Yeah." Remembering the events at the party, I tell him,"Speaking of which, I was dancing with this sick bastard and he tried to seduce me into bed! Can you believe it? Do I really look that easy?"

I wait for a reply, but one doesn't come. I turn to face Mason and I find that his gaze is on me. What startles me is that his gaze is full of tender...love?

"No. No, you aren't easy at all. Trust me. I know that the best."

All I hear is the thump of my heart beat as I gape like a fish until my voice finally finds me. "W-what?"

Curse my stuttering!

"You heard me." Mason says while looking straight into my gray eyes. "Making you eat grass? Easy. You being effortlessly beautiful? Easy. You falling in love with the guy who's been by your side for years? Impossible."

My mouth is hanging open after I hear his words.

Okay. This just changed from being a playful hang-out to a serious confession in a hot potato dropping second.

I have nothing to say. His words leave me speechless because never in a million years would I have ever believed that my model status best friend loved me.

Mason gives me a sad look once he sees my face. "Surprised? This is my Christmas present to you. It's years overdue."

Wait. Years?!

"You don't have to answer me right away." he says while running a hand through his hair, an old habit I don't think will ever go away. "I understand that this was out of the blue....I....I should probably go."

As he starts to walk away, I get up and grab his coat from behind. "W-wait." Cliché, I know.

Why is it so hot right now?! It's winter for crying out loud!

"I never knew that you felt that way about me and for years? Wow. If it were me, I would've grown impatient and cornered you for answers."

Mason chuckles as he turns around to face me. "Yeah. I know you would have."

"Shut up! I'm not done." I tend to get an attitude when I'm nervous. Mason knows this and doesn't mind. In fact, the little sneak seems amused right now. "Get that smirk off your face! Ugh. Anyway..... Wait. What was I saying?"

That's when Mason couldn't help but burst out laughing at the blank look on my face. I end up laughing along with him. The laughing fades into the darkness and so does the tense atmosphere. We began to walk towards my house talking about random things, unconsciously not having any comfortable silences because the dead sound of the night will cause them both to think about a subject that's just been avoided and left unanswered.

***

It's been a week since the surprising confession with Mason and I haven't seen nor spoken to him once! I hope he shows up to save me like he usually does because tonight is another party for New Years, another chance for my parents to hook me up with a spoiled son.

Curse the people who made so many holidays that require partying.

Yet again, here I am in front of a mirror trying to tame my curly locks for the dreadful evening. The party is already in full swing and I'm surprised my mom hasn't yank me downstairs yet.

Maybe she's finally giving me a break.

Knock, knock

Or not.

I sigh as I walk towards my bedroom door. I open it and.... no one is there?

Knock, knock

I nearly piss my underwear when I hear knocks coming from behind me where the balcony doors are located. I spin around, ready to use my heels as weapons. However, I am only met with black orbs and a sheepish dimpled smile behind transparent doors.

In six long strides, I am in front of the glass doors. When I open them, I almost attack Mason with my heels anyway because the little shit scared the living crap out of me.

"Don't do that!" I scream. "I was about to dive under my bed, grab my brick, and crack your skull open!"

Mason bursts out laughing, barely murmuring a sorry. I let myself smile even though I was still a little mad.

"Are you done, Mr.Giggles?" I ask. He nods in reply.

"What are you here for anyway?" I question while grabbing my coat and scarf. I already know the answer, but I want him to say it.

"To pick up the beautiful princess, of course. To save her from the dragon's tower where her parents have placed her." Mason says as he holds out his hand for me.

"Makes sense." I giggle as I grab his hand and let him guide me. "You are ugly and green."

He makes an adorable pout while saying,"That's not very nice."

Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump

I laugh at him, but I take notice of the peculiar rhythm my heart is making.

Is my heart racing faster for Mason?

We decide to go to Wendy's this time. After, we once again head to the tree in a comfortable silence after our food date.

Hold your horses, Audrey. Food date? Since when did I start thinking romantic things about Mason? Probably ever since he confessed to me a week ago. You know, going out with Mason doesn't sound bad. It sounds... wonderful, actually. After all, he knows me better than anyone, even my parents.

"Audrey!" I hear Mason say as I feel strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me back. Confused gray eyes meets concerned black orbs when Mason speaks. "You were about to walk straight into the cherry blossom tree! Are you okay?"

I stare at Mason with a blank expression as I wait for my brain to process what he's saying. The problem is, I can't process anything with Mason's face so close to mine and with his arms wrapped around my petite waist, making my skin burn. All I can process is how comfortable and sturdy his arms are around me. How his eyes are like a black hole, sucking me in. The thing about black holes is that once you get sucked in, you can never get out.

I allow my body to be slowly pulled forward by Mason's black orbs. In the distance, I hear voices start to yell.

5!

4!

3!

Our lips are barely a centimeter away and I already feel electricity. While my eyes flutter close, I hear Mason whisper,"Dri."

2!

1!

Our lips meet, closing the space between us.

Happy New Year!!

Immediately, I feel as if I am floating. My mind turns to mush causing every thought to vaporize. My skin buzzes with electricity from Mason's touch. Only the sound of fireworks makes me remember that I'm not in heaven.

Kissing Mason is like eating a 5 star meal after being in the wilderness with nothing but leaves to eat. It's like drinking water after a long hike, but no matter how much you slurp, the thirst won't quench. I'm not sure how long we kiss, but when we finally stop, we're panting. I can't help the grin that appears on my face. I am so happy. I finally found my prince charming.

Sometimes what you're looking for is right in front of you. All you have to do is look.

"I'm guessing that was the answer to my confession." Mason says with happiness twinkling in his eyes.

That's when I realize how close we are and what we just did. I am embarrassed so I hide my blushing face in my scarf. Not a moment later did I feel familiar cold hands lift up my chin.

"Don't be embarrassed." whispers Mason with a shit-eating grin. "I know you love me."

"S-shut up!"

"Say it." demands Mason.

"No!"

In less than a second, Mason's lips are once again on mine. Caught off-guard, my mind goes completely blank.

After a minute or two, Mason pulls away and whispers in a husky voice,"Say it."

"I love you."

"Good answer." whispers Mason right before we once again lock lips.

A girl can get used to this.

Today on New Year's day, beneath the beautiful cherry blossom tree that is glowing under the moonlight, I continue to share my first kiss with the love of my life. Little do we know that one day children of our own will have memorable moments like this with the special tree as their audience.


End file.
